


Insomnia

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Past Abortion, Past Character Death, Past Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scenting, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: Sasuke hasn't had a good nights sleep for six years. Then one night, as he's driving aimlessly around trying to forget about the past that still haunts him, he meets an omega whom he feels an unusually strong connection to.----“Hi,” the omega said. He was a tall man, and even in the dull light he looked handsome. “What’s brought you out here?”Sasuke shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”“Me neither.”





	1. Soulbond

**Author's Note:**

> I only write A/B/O where the omega's are intersex, since I'm not a fan of the self-lubricating asses. No feminization, though. Naruto is still very much a man.
> 
> Edit: I feel like I should explain more clearly what I mean when I use the term intersex. It is a term I picked up in a different fandom, and it seems that it isn't used much in this fandom. In the A/B/O context the intersex person is genetically either a man or a woman, but they have two fully functional reproductive systems. In this case, Naruto has a male anatomy and identifies as man, but in addition he has a vagina and a uterus, and can get pregnant.

He hadn't been able to sleep for two days now. His eyes were stinging and his mind was cloudy, and still he was sitting in his car, hands clutched around the wheel, speeding down the highway like there was no tomorrow.

The road was mostly deserted. For the hour and a half he had been driving, he'd only met a handful other cars.

The streetlights and buss stops zoomed past in a blur. He'd tried counting them in order to have something to busy his mind with. The act of driving somewhat calmed the constant buzzing in his mind, but tonight he just couldn't seem to calm down.

Finally, when he almost swerved off the road because of a badger that came out of nowhere, he stopped at the first rest stop he saw. There was already one car parked there: an old, red pick-up.

A man stood leant against the side of the pick-up.

Sasuke got out of his car. He hoped some fresh air would clear his mind. Instead his nose picked up a strange but very nice smell.

Sasuke tensely sniffed the air. It was the scent of an omega in heat. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. A warm desire settled low in his stomach. He subtly breathed in more of the enchanting smell. He'd encountered omegas in heat before, but they hadn't smelled even half as good as this one. He had to strictly remind himself not to sniff the air like a dog. He didn't want to offend the guy.

He leant against his own car. A different scent reached his nose: the scent of tobacco. He wished he’d brought with him a packet of cigarettes. He seldom smoked, but he liked to keep a packet around for situations like this. He felt fidgety. He shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to relax. The chilly air was helping to clear his mind a little.

He sensed that the other guy was giving him looks. He probably felt, like most omegas in heat did, that there was an alpha nearby. If he found Sasuke’s presence even half as enticing as Sasuke found the omegas, then he was no doubt interested. Sasuke didn’t make a move. He hadn’t come here for that kind of thing, and he was honestly too frazzled to deal with it right now.

When the man slowly made his way over to him, Sasuke steeled himself. He clenched his jaw and focused on just breathing through his mouth.

“Hi,” the omega said. He was a tall man, and even in the dull light he looked handsome. “What’s brought you out here?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

The man patted his pockets and brought out a crinkled packet of cigarettes. 

"Want one?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. The guy came closer. Sasuke swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the smell, which was now almost cloyingly intense.

"Thank you," he muttered as he took one cigarette and waited for the guy to light it.

Wasn't he standing awfully close? Sasuke watched him in the sparse light from the nearby streetlight. His hair appeared to be blond. His eyes were downcast for the moment, focusing on the lighter that wouldn't work.

Now that he was standing so close, Sasuke could see that they were around the same height. Even though the guy was wearing a baggy orange pilot jacket, it was easy to see the strength in his wide shoulders and firm chest.

"I'm sorry, this thing just won't work," the guy said, shaking the lighter.

Sasuke grabbed his hand with the lighter inside, and placed his thumb on the mechanism. He drew it down once, twice, and the lighter kindled to life in a weak little flash. It was enough for him to light his cigarette.

"Thanks," he said again. His voice was a little gruff. The incredible scent this man was giving off was getting to him.

The man in question didn't move away from Sasuke even though he was still standing very close. He pocketed his lighter and bit his lip.

He laughed sheepishly. "Wow... I've never..." he trailer off. His eyes were now on Sasuke's face. It must be easier for him to make out how Sasuke looked, since the street light shone right on his face.

"Alpha?" The guy asked.

Sasuke nodded.

The guy drew in air in an almost inaudible little gasp. His lids lowered over his expressive eyes for a second. Then he shook his head, as though in internal dialogue with himself.

"I was just..." he gestured towards his car. "I'm just..."

Sasuke stumped the cigarette on the side of his car, and took a step closer to the guy. They were now standing barely a foot apart. Sasuke was just barely tall enough to look down into the other guy’s eyes.

He looked for consent, and thought he found it in the way the guy’s lips parted and in the slight tilt of his head.

Ceasing all thinking, Sasuke closed the short distance between their lips, and delved into the sweetest, warmest heat he'd ever felt. He drew in breath sharply through his nose. He felt the lips underneath his part pliantly and a moist tongue touch his.

He broke apart from the guy only to ask one question: "What's your name?"

"Naruto," came the breathy reply. "Yours?"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke grasped behind him and managed to open the back door to his car. He directed them towards it, but as he was about to ease them down onto the back seat, Naruto started resisting.

"Wait," he said. "I... I can't."

His eyes were shut tight. Sasuke could see his face more clearly now in the light from inside his car. He had soft lips that curved gently upwards, giving him a kind look, and gorgeous tanned skin. Somehow, he looked ten times more attractive than he had done just a moment ago.

Sasuke tried to kiss him again, but Naruto pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I - I shouldn't have led you on... it's just... It's just this heat... It's killing me... I..." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Others have told me it'll run it’s course and then it’ll be over, but it has lasted so long, and I just... I... I can't get pregnant again. I've already had two abortions."

Sasuke still had his arms around the guy. He found it was difficult to let go. He ran the palm of his hand soothingly over the small of Naruto's back. He couldn't let him leave without at least the means to contact him again.

The connection they had was stronger than anything else he'd felt before, and he knew that letting him go would surely drive him insane.

He'd seen it happen before... He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, as his thoughts once again returned to that day six years ago and the indescribable brutality of his brothers actions. Suddenly, going back home alone seemed like an impossible feat.

"This is gonna sound strange," he said. "But... I can't let you go."

Naruto looked alarmed at first, then his kind, expressive face hardened. He knocked Sasuke’s hands away and took a step away from him.

"Before you rip my head off," Sasuke hurried to add. "I'm not trying to force you into anything. Just listen to me, okay?"

Naruto's eyes were narrowed, but he hesitated.

"Have you heard about a soulbond?"

Naruto nodded.

"Do you know what happens if you break it prematurely?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Is this something you're saying just to get me in bed? How do you know that we have a bond?"

"I can feel it..." Sasuke was surprised Naruto couldn't feel it too. Maybe the hormones from the heat were confusing him? "You don't need to believe me, or go home with me or... anything like that. But just... Here, look."

Sasuke reached into his car to get his wallet, and handed Naruto his business card.

Naruto's eyebrows rose into his hair.

"Lawyer, huh?"

Sasuke refrained from asking for Naruto's number unless he himself gave it up. He just had to trust that Naruto felt the same way and would call when he got desperate enough.

It was to his great relief, then, when Naruto searched through his pockets and found a pen. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, and though Sasuke protested at first, one stern look made him submit to having his arm written on like a middle schooler. At least he had his number now.

He wanted to give Naruto one last kiss before he left, but they both knew that would be a bad idea. Naruto took a step away from him when Sasuke attempted it anyway. He looked almost apologetic when he backed away.

“I should go,” he said, and then he hurried to his car and drove away.

 

\-----

 

On his way back home, Sasuke's head was buzzing with all the conflicting feelings from his strange meeting with the omega. He had to stop again on the shoulder of the road because he was sweating and shaking like he was coming off drugs. Could it be the soulbond kicking in so soon?

He kept thinking of all the ways they could have solved their little problem back there. They could have had some fun without risking getting knocked up, though it would have done nothing to help Naruto's heat. It could actually have made it worse. But for Sasuke's sake, it would have alleviated some of the side effects he now felt. He regretted not trying to convince Naruto to at least stay with him a little longer. He even seriously thought about going back and trying to find him somehow, even though that would be impossible. Then he remembered that he had his number. He could call Naruto right now and right up things. But he didn't. It wouldn't be a good idea, and he knew it.

 

\-----

 

It was afternoon when Sasuke was awakened from his drug-induced sleep by the ringing of his phone. Through bleary eyes he looked at the caller ID. It was not a number he knew. He was about to hang up when he noticed that the number was the same as the one haphazardly scribbled on his arm.

He hurried to answer the call.

"Naruto?"

"Ah... Hi..." Naruto sounded weary. "Um... I'm sorry for calling you... so soon..."

He trailed off.

"It's okay." Sasuke sat up and rubbed his temple. He was having the mother of all headaches.

"I... I read a bit about what you talked about yesterday. A soulbond?" Naruto said. "And, uh... You were right."

Naruto really seemed ill. It sounded like he could barely gather the energy to talk.

"Are you unwell?" Sasuke asked. "Is that why you're calling?"

"Yes." Naruto sounded relieved. "Do you mind...? Could you come over to my place? If it isn't too much trouble?"

Sasuke was already on his feet, searching for his pants.

"No, not at all." He grabbed his car keys and a jacket while Naruto gave him the address. He stopped for a second wondering if he should take a shower. But he guessed that at this point, that wouldn't be Naruto's concern any more than it was his.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "I'm not going to have sex with you."

Sasuke was surprised at how little he cared about that.

"It's okay," he said.

He would be satisfied if he only got to hold his hand.

 

\------

 

"Thank you for coming so soon," Naruto said when he opened the door to his small apartment and welcomed Sasuke in. He looked pale and drawn. His skin was damp with sweat and his hair was matted. The cotton shirt he was wearing was patched with sweat.

He noticed Sasuke's gaze.

"Sorry. I changed after I called you, but... well..."

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulled a face.

"Not too good, to be honest. I'm used to heat waves and oversensitivity, but this... this is on a whole new level."

"Dizziness?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Muscle pain?"

A nod.

"You should cool off," Sasuke said.

He grabbed Naruto's hand, mostly out of impulse because he knew the both needed to feel the others touch.

He led them to the kitchen section of the tiny apartment and wetted a towel in cold water. Then he found some ice cubes and wrapped them in the towel.

He held the wet towel to Naruto's temples and forehead. The young man leant onto the cool touch with a sigh.

Sasuke took care of Naruto that day. He made him something to eat, made sure he was hydrated, and rubbed a soothing salve onto his shoulders to ease his muscle pain.

When Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's lap, Sasuke just sat still and ran his hands through his hair. It was soothing to just be near Naruto. He had never felt this way around an omega before; so content and satisfied with just being with him, despite the fact that Naruto was in heat.

He fell asleep too at some point, and woke up with a cramp in his neck. He checked the clock. It was six in the morning. He’d slept the whole night through. Unusual.

Naruto stirred and sat up. He stretched and groaned as his joints popped.

“Thanks for staying,” he said. “I feel so much better already.”

“No problem.”

Naruto gave Sasuke an imploring glance. “You didn’t even try to get me into bed with you.”

“Did you want me to?”

“No. I’m just impressed… I don’t think that’s ever happened before.”

Sasuke ducked his head. “I’m sorry about that.”

Naruto reached out and lifted his chin.

“Don’t say that. It’s not your fault.” He sighed. “When you’re being so nice, I just want to sleep with you even more.”

He stood. “I’m gonna take a shower. Wanna stay for…” he glanced at the clock, “a very early breakfast?”

Despite the fact that Sasuke had his customary excuse to get him out of social situation at the tip of his tongue, he surprised himself by saying. “Yeah, thanks.”

He paced the living room while Naruto showered. Now that only Naruto’s scent lingered, he felt restless and needy. He went into the hallway and stood outside the bathroom door. It was as close as he could get. He slid down against the wall and settled on the floor. He was still sitting there when Naruto came out of the shower.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up at him. He had leant down a bit and their faces were close. Sasuke reached up and drew Naruto down into a gentle kiss. He felt Naruto release a soft breath against his lips. Sasuke was the one who drew away first. Naruto’s eyes were closed. He opened them slowly.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Sasuke said, though he didn’t regret it.

“You shouldn’t,” Naruto agreed.

Then he slid into Sasuke’s lap and took his face between his hands. The towel that had been loosely tied around his waist opened and fell to the floor. His cock was stiff and flushed. Sasuke grabbed his thighs, warm and slippery from the shower. He let out a strained breath through his nose.

Naruto nipped at his neck, sought out the scent glands right beneath his jawline and grazed one with his teeth. Sasuke had to catch his breath.

“Do you have a condom?” he asked.

Naruto nodded.

“Are you okay with…?”

Naruto drew away far enough that he could look Sasuke into the eyes.

“I think the worst part of my heat has passed, so… I guess it should be okay.”

The problem with using condoms during heat was that the heat could worsen from it. The body thought it was being impregnated when in truth it wasn’t. It would provide relief for a short time but could prolong the heat on a whole.

Naruto stood and helped Sasuke to his feet. Then he led him to his bedroom. While Sasuke remained by the door, Naruto went over to the bedside table and bent over to search through the drawer. Sasuke was unable to look away from the ass and the red, flushed pussy that was presented to him. He took off his sweater and his t-shirt and undid his pants. He discarded all his clothes in a heap on the floor.

By the time he reached Naruto, he had straightened up with a foil packet in his hand.

“Here-“

Sasuke cut him off with a kiss. He took the condom from his slack hand and tore it open. Naruto watched as Sasuke fitted the condom onto his cock. He slid one hand between his legs. It came back wet with slick. He circled Sasuke’s cock with his fingers and pumped it, spreading the slick along the whole shaft.

Sasuke groaned and pulled Naruto closer. He buried his face in Naruto’s hair.

“Open your legs,” he murmured into Naruto’s ear.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke’s hand slid between his legs, palming his erection before sliding over his balls and smoothly sliding two fingers into him. The soft heat gave easily and his fingers plunged deep inside, all the way down the third knuckle. Naruto clutched his arms around Sasuke’s neck to keep himself upright while Sasuke thrust his fingers up inside him so hard that Naruto had to stand on his toes.

Naruto groaned. He tried to wrap his legs around Sasuke’s waist, but Sasuke knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his weight for long enough to make it enjoyable for either of them. He grabbed Naruto’s thighs and moved them both quickly over to the bed. He slid into Naruto’s willing pussy easily once he had him on his back. Naruto clamped his legs around Sasuke’s waist, and Sasuke clutched him tight, riding out their desperate desire in frenzied, deep thrusts.

It was over so quickly and violently that Sasuke felt dizzy. He felt his knot form as he pushed deep into Naruto’s pussy. It filled out and trapped them together. Naruto’s back bowed. For a long moment it was like they were suspended in time, neither of them making a sound, barely drawing a breath as their bodies effortlessly accommodated to each other. Naruto fitted his knot perfectly. He let out a slow breath. His arms shook slightly where they clutched Sasuke’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” he said. “Fuck. Move.”

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and moved minutely. He couldn’t move much, but just a little was enough to send them both into gasping spasms. Naruto’s breathing was shallow and rapid. He moaned desperately when Sasuke started setting a choppy rhythm.

His hands left indents on Sasuke’s shoulder blades as he came, his pussy tightening and pulsing around Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke thrust into Naruto in a staccato rhythm, buying his face against the crook of Naruto’s neck as he came with a soft moan.

 

\-----

 

Naruto was caressing Sasuke’s chest when he woke up. He felt unusually well rested. His body felt light as a feather.

“Hi there, sleepyhead,” Naruto murmured. He smiled up at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to get his bearings. “Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Naruto said. “Thanks to you.”

Sasuke drew Naruto closer and buried his nose in his hair. He breathed in the scent of him. “I haven’t slept this well for six years,” he murmured.

He was thankful that Naruto didn’t immediately ask what happened six years ago. He wasn’t ready to explain that just now. For the moment it was enough just to know that there was a person in this world that could make the shadows of his past seem just a little bit less dense.


	2. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed to expand on this story since so many wondered what happened to Sasuke. There's gonna be a bit of angst, but mostly there'll be sexy and fluffy stuff ^^
> 
> This chapter is betaed by heartsns.

Sasuke woke up with a gasp. He fumbled for the cord of the night-light. The darkness was oppressing, like a thick blanket that was lying over his face, obscuring his breathing.

“Sasuke…?” a sleep befuddled voice said. A warm, firm hand was placed on Sasuke’s back. “Are you okay?”

Naruto?

Naruto. He was there.

Sasuke wasn’t alone.

His breathing got a tiny bit less erratic. He started taking stock of himself and his surroundings. A soft comforter under his hands, a warm palm against his back, and a scratchy shirt against his skin. On the wall in front of him was a window where it was barely possible to make out the lighter darkness of dawn between the cracks in the curtains. Next to the window he could glean the outline of a chair filled with clothes.

The muscles in his arms were coiled as springs. He focused on relaxing them. He sat up and rubbed his face. A cold sweat had soaked his t-shirt through.

Naruto rubbed his back in soothing circles. “Was it a nightmare again?”

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto didn’t ask more. He pressed Sasuke’s head to his chest. Sasuke leaned into him and let his soothing presence pull him out of the terrible, dark grip of his nightmare.

 

\-----

 

That evening, as he was brushing his teeth, Naruto thought about the nightmare Sasuke had woken up from that morning. It had been a while since the last time he had one that was so bad.

Sasuke never talked about his nightmares, but there seemed to be one really bad one that frequently occurred. Naruto often woke up in the middle of the night because Sasuke started to whimper and thrash around, sometimes even kicking and hitting. 

Naruto had tried to carefully ask him about the incident that had happened so many years ago and which appeared to still grip him so mercilessly, but Sasuke always changed the subject.

Naruto realized that he would just have to wait until Sasuke was ready to talk about it.

Naruto leaned on the bathroom sink. His skin felt uncomfortably sensitive, and he was sweating although he didn’t feel warm.

Heat.

He had felt it come on during the day, like a panther lurking in the bushes, slowly closing in on its prey.

He rubbed his puffy, tired eyes. This was really bad timing. He was supposed to work tomorrow.

His heats had never been regular. Sometimes it could take half a year, or even an entire year between each time, other times they came regularly every three months. Now it had been at least five months since the last time.

Sasuke made Naruto’s heats much easier to get through. He was supportive but not needy. He gave Naruto space to be a recluse and hole up on the bed with a million blankets or lie next to him for hours and just cuddle. Whatever he needed. He wasn’t thinking only about himself like so many other alphas Naruto had met.

They had been very careful about sex during heats. They both agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry, so they didn’t take any chances. Sasuke had to be commended for his incredible willpower. Even when Naruto was at his worst, basically clawing at Sasuke’s clothes, he never gave in.

Naruto splashed cold water into his face before he went into their bedroom. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed in briefs and a loose, grey t-shirt, and Naruto went to stand between his legs, letting him catch the slightly different scent that he emanated while in heat.

Sasuke kissed Naruto’s stomach through the white t-shirt he was wearing. He lingered, allowing himself to bask in the scent for a moment.

“Should I sleep on the couch tonight?” he asked.

Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke’s bangs out of his face. “Do you trust us not to get up to any funny business in the middle of the night?”

Sasuke sighed. He probably thought, as Naruto did, about that time when he had woken up to find that he was practically inside Naruto. 

“Not really.”He hesitated, though. His thumbs massaged circles into Naruto’s hips. “We’ve been dating for almost a year now,” Sasuke said. “Do you think…?” He looked up at Naruto, hesitating…

Naruto caressed his cheek. “What?”

Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Naruto’s stomach.

“Never mind… It can wait.”

Naruto flopped down on the bed next to Sasuke. He rubbed his achy head.

“I’ll leave you for now,” Sasuke said. “Try to get some rest, okay?”

Naruto nodded.

His whole body pulsed with a dull ache. He knew he wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. He hunkered down under a huge pile of pillows and blankets, making himself a safe, cozy burrow to rest in. The heat wouldn’t set in for real until in a few hours, so if he could manage to get some shut-eye, it would be a lot of help.  

Miraculously, he managed to fall asleep quickly, probably due to exhaustion. But he woke up again only a few hours later, confused and achy, searching for Sasuke’s scent. He found it on his pillow and on the sheets, but it was just a dull shadow of the real thing.

Naruto fought his way out of the oppressing layers of blankets. Suddenly, he was so hot that it felt like his entire body was on fire. He wrenched off his shirt. It was soaked through with sweat. He wriggled out of his slick-soaked boxers too.

Where was Sasuke?

He sniffed. He had to be nearby.

Naruto moved through their one story, two-bedroom townhouse silently on bare feet.

Sasuke was lying on the couch, fast asleep.

Naruto kneeled next to him and caressed his cheek.

“Sasuke?”

No reaction.

He was knocked out on sleep meds.

Damn.  

Naruto leant over him and nuzzled his throat. He mouthed his scent glands and sighed softly when they produced the scent that he needed.

Sasuke made a faint groaning sound, but he still didn’t wake up.

Naruto rubbed his own scent glands against Sasuke’s chin, like a cat marking its territory. He crawled onto him and straddled him, and finally Sasuke reacted. He frowned and squeezed his eyes shut, like he had trouble opening them. When he finally did open them, he blinked several times before he managed to focus.

Naruto waited impatiently, unable to stop the way his hips rolled, pressing his cock against Sasuke’s stomach.

Sasuke stared up at him like he thought he was still dreaming. Then, finally, his brain rebooted from the abrupt wake-up, and he relaxed back against the pillow.

“Shit,” he murmured. “Is it that bad already?”

Naruto scooted down until he was sitting right over Sasuke’s hardening cock.

“We should just do it,” Naruto said. His voice was almost unrecognizable to himself; deep and needy. “It doesn’t matter if I get pregnant.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hips. “You know you’re not in the right mindset to make a decision like that.”

Naruto shrugged. “Why not?”

Sasuke sighed. He beckoned Naruto closer, and when Naruto leaned over, he grabbed him behind the neck and wrestled him onto his side to that they were lying face to face on the sofa. It was a tight fit.

They squirmed and wiggled until Sasuke’s arm was underneath Naruto’s head, and one of Naruto’s legs was slung over Sasuke’s hip. Naruto was lying in a position that allowed him to nuzzle Sasuke’s throat, and although he couldn’t help but rut against Sasuke’s thigh as well, the cuddling calmed him a bit.

Sasuke reached down and jerked Naruto off until he was arching against the side of his body, panting against his neck. Then he reached down with his other hand and pushed two fingers deep into Naruto’s slickened pussy. Naruto came immediately, his pussy clenching around Sasuke’s fingers.

Sasuke pulled carefully out and wiped his fingers on his t-shirt. Naruto relaxed against his side and drifted off to sleep.

 

\------

 

Naruto woke up again what could only be an hour or so later. Sasuke was watching him. He probably hadn’t been able to fall asleep again after Naruto woke him up.

“Sorry for waking you,” Naruto said, his voice sounding gravelly. He cleared his throat.

“I don’t mind,” Sasuke said. “I get to watch you sleep.”

Naruto snorted. “Creepy.”

Sasuke just smirked.

“How are you feeling?”

“Ugh… Don’t ask. Feels like I could throw myself at anything with a dick.”

“Huh… Then I’m glad only I am in your immediate vicinity.”

“You should be.”

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke, wiggling his hips. “Want me to ride you?” He asked innocently. He felt Sasuke’s pulse spike under the palm of his hand, but he knew that it wasn’t enough. Sasuke had an impressive control over himself, thankfully, or else they’d have been parents to a toddler already. Naruto had no control over himself once he reached a certain point. Not around Sasuke, at least.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and kissed it. “Let’s save that for later,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Naruto tried to convince him with his cutest pout, but Sasuke was impossible to budge.

“Let’s go back to the bed,” Sasuke said.

They snuggled up together in the middle of the bed, under the blankets, and Sasuke brought Naruto to another quick orgasm with his mouth and his fingers.

Naruto slept to morning and woke up in a daze. He was sweaty and his body felt hot and tingly from his core to his skin.

Sasuke was absent again.

Naruto groaned and squirmed, rubbing his thighs together and palming his cock. He felt Sasuke approach before he heard him. He wasn’t sure if it was the scent of him that alerted him, or if there was some other, mystical sense that kicked in, but he knew that Sasuke was close and it calmed him.

“I called in sick for you,” Sasuke said as he entered the room.

Naruto caught the scent of toast, eggs, and freshly brewed coffee. He wriggled out from underneath the blankets, rearing his head like a half blind mole. But it wasn’t the food that had tempted him. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down on the bed, locking him in his hold with arms and legs.

Sasuke didn’t even seem surprised. “You should eat something,” he said.

Naruto kissed him. “I’ll have you.”

Sasuke tried to extract himself from Naruto’s hold, but Naruto hung on and Sasuke had to admit defeat.

“Promise me you’ll eat afterwards,” he said.

“I will.”

Naruto would have promised anything at that point, and they both knew it.

Naruto fumbled with Sasuke’s pants. He was wearing sweats so it was easy to pull his cock out before Sasuke had time to stop him. Sasuke grabbed the wrist of the hand closed around his cock.

“Don’t,” he said through clenched teeth.

“Please,” Naruto said.

He rolled his hips in the hopes that some gentle enticing would change Sasuke’s mind.

Sasuke’s grip on his wrist tightened. He closed his eyes briefly. He was visibly fighting to stay in control. Naruto nearly had him. He pulled Sasuke closer and nuzzled his scent glands.

“Just this one time,” he murmured.

Sasuke managed to make him let go of his dick. He was hard now, and that didn’t help in making Naruto less desperate.

“No,” Sasuke said, and once again he tried to break free.

“You can pull out before you knot,” Naruto whimpered. He was holding on for dear life.

“You know I can’t. It’ll only make you more frustrated.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t solve anything…”

“Just do it!”

Sasuke pulled away, but Naruto still hung onto him. Sasuke managed to reach the bedside table and returned with something in his hand.

“I have something better for you.”

Naruto grumbled. He hardly believed it.

Sasuke’s hand slipped between them, and then he gently slipped something into Naruto that was much slimmer than his dick, and less warm too. The thing was vibrating softly, and Naruto felt his whole body first unwound and then clench in entirely different and much more satisfying places.

He remembered now. They had bought it after Naruto’s last heat, but that was so long ago that Naruto had forgotten about it. It was a g-spot vibrator, specifically made to lighten a omega’s heat. Its base was thin, to avoid too much sex-related stimulation, and it gave off pulses that were said to relieve some of the heat symptoms.

Naruto wasn’t entirely convinced that it would work, but anything was better than nothing right now. Sasuke kneeled between Naruto’s legs and took Naruto’s cock in his mouth, and soon Naruto forgot all about being offended that Sasuke wouldn’t fuck him.

 

\------

 

Somehow, three days passed without Sasuke giving in to Naruto. On the evening of the third day, when Naruto finally had started calming down and his heat had passed, they just lay together in bed, resting their exhausted bodies.

Naruto felt the sickly sweet hotness from the heat start receding. His body was finally relaxing, and it left him in a blissfully tranquil state.

“That was one awful heat,” Sasuke murmured against the hollow of Naruto’s throat.

Naruto still felt slightly buzzed from all the hormones that had been raging in his body for the past days.

“Mmm….” was all he managed to say.

“I Googled it,” Sasuke continued, “and I found that soulbond omega’s can experience heightened heat-symptoms after being in a relationship for a time.”

“Huh,” Naruto murmured. “Why?”

“The instinct to reproduce gets stronger.”

Naruto found that his brain was too tired to make any sense out of what Sasuke was saying right now.

“Okay,” he said and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

“Naruto…?” Sasuke said after a while. He sounded unusually hesitant. “What do you think about… kids?”

“Mm… They’re cute, I guess?”

“I mean… us having a kid.”

It seemed like Sasuke’s words disappeared into a wide, empty space inside Naruto’s brain. For a long moment they just bounced around in there without finding any purchase. Then the words finally caught up with Naruto’s blissed out mind.

He froze. The silence stretched between them. He could feel Sasuke barely daring to breathe against his collarbones.

“A kid?” Naruto hated how weak his voice sounded. This was sudden. He hadn’t even considered it. They’d only been dating for a little over a year.

“It’s too soon, isn’t it,” Sasuke said. He couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“No, no,” Naruto protested, though in his mind he was screaming and running in circles.

“Just forget I said it,” Sasuke said.

“Do you really want kids?” Naruto said, running one hand through Sasuke’s hair. “Or were you just trying to find a solution for my heat?”

“I do want kids,” Sasuke admitted. “I never thought I’d be the one to suggest it first, but… I really do want kids. I think about it sometimes when I see you sitting quietly trying to read some book I managed to convince you to read… or just sitting in your own thoughts sipping on your morning coffee. I think about how it would feel like to know that you were carrying our child. I’ve thought about it more and more often lately.”

Naruto wished he could see Sasuke’s face, but he had pressed it so close to Naruto’s throat that he was completely hidden from him.

He kissed the top of his head. “Let me think about it,” Naruto said. “I’m not entirely sure how I feel about it, but if you give me some time…”

Sasuke nodded. “Of course. It was just a suggestion. I know we haven’t dated for that long yet, so there’s no rush.”

They didn’t talk about it anymore that day, or for the next few weeks. Naruto hadn’t forgotten about it, though. He just didn’t know what to answer. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to have a child with Sasuke. They were soulbound after all. He couldn’t imagine having kids with anyone else but Sasuke. But they were still young… Well… young-ish.

Come to think of it, his mother had already started hinting about kids. She was a bit old-fashioned that way, and believed that an alpha-omega union was bound to produce offspring sooner rather than later. Maybe she’d been more right about that than Naruto had wanted to believe. He’d never thought Sasuke would be the first to suggest it, though. It left him a bit bewildered.

The more Naruto thought about having a child, the more he realized that he really wanted to. But there was one thing he felt like he needed to talk about with Sasuke first. They weren’t communicating very well when it came to the challenges that Sasuke faced. He never spoke about it, but Naruto could tell that whatever had happened to him all those years ago, still affected him deeply. He knew that Sasuke went to a therapist, which was good, but he wished he could be of some help too. Since he knew nothing about Sasuke’s past, he had put his foot in his mouth a few times too many. 

Sasuke was very secretive about his past, and about his family. All Naruto knew was that Sasuke’s parents had passed, and the way he had found out was less than ideal. He had innocently asked Sasuke about his family, and the reaction he got was frightening. It was like all blood had left Sasuke’s face, and for a moment his eyes looked empty. Then he turned away and answered in a perfectly calm, casual way that his parents were dead.

Naruto could only assume that his parent’s death had something to do with Sasuke’s insomnia and nightmares.

He desperately wished that Sasuke could open up a bit and let him in, at least enough to discuss what Naruto could do to help him. He didn’t need to know exactly what had happened to Sasuke, but he wished that he knew how to avoid triggering him. 

He needed to talk to him about it.

 

\-----

 

The next night after they’d gone to bed, Naruto inched closer to Sasuke in the cover of darkness.

“I thought about what you said… about having a child,” Naruto murmured. “Is that still what you want?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said immediately.

“Okay... Well… I think I would like that too,” Naruto said.

There came a breathy little sound from Sasuke, like a gasp, and then he pulled Naruto close into a tight hug.

“But I think there are some things we need to talk about first…” Naruto added. “Like, are we really sure that we’re ready for this? I mean… There’s gonna be sleepless nights and high stress factors and multitasking and… well… Your daily life seems tough enough as it is, and I’m just worried whether a child is something we can handle at this point. I wish that… If only I could be of more help to you, somehow…”

Sasuke pulled away, and now Naruto regretted bringing this up in the darkness. He wished he could see Sasuke’s expression, to gauge his reaction. “I just… I know that you need support,” Naruto added. “I wish I knew how to best give it. I wish we could communicate more freely about it, so that I know what goes on in your world. So that I know when to give you space and when to be supportive.”

More silence.

“It’s not that I don’t want to start a family with you because I don’t think you’re suited or anything,” Naruto said. He feared that Sasuke was slipping away from him. “I just think we might have to take it slower and learn to communicate more clearly before we can think about having a child. Do you agree, or…? Am I completely off here?”

His voice slowly died out at the end of the sentence. Now he had done it. He had pushed Sasuke even further away. He regretted ever having brought it up.

Then Sasuke sighed very softly.

“I understand what you’re saying,” he said, his voice scratchy and unfamiliar, “but it’s difficult for me to explain or even understand what I need.”

Naruto swallowed.

Sasuke reached out through the darkness and embraced him. He pulled him close, his fingers skimming the nape of his neck. Naruto melded into the embrace. He held Sasuke just as tight, wishing his arms alone could hold the broken pieces inside Sasuke together.

“You’re helping me just by being here for me,” Sasuke murmured close to Naruto’s ear. They lay there in silence for what seemed like a very long time.

“I’ve been thinking about telling you about my past,” Sasuke said. “I want you to know. But every time I make excuses not to. I tell myself that you don’t want to hear such a story; that you’re better off not knowing. The truth is that I… I rarely talk about it, and it’s still difficult to even think about it.”

“You don’t have to tell me about that,” Naruto hurried to say. “Or, if you want to tell me, then I’d be really grateful. I want to know everything about you. But don’t feel forced to, please. I just hoped that you would communicate your needs so that I could understand and help you.”

Sasuke went quiet again, but this time Naruto just waited patiently. He knew Sasuke was trying to figure out what to say next.

“I realize that I’ve been putting you in a difficult position,” he said at last. “I know I should get better at expressing what I need. I usually turn inwards when things get tough, and of course you can’t know what goes on inside me at those moments.”   


“I usually just give you space,” Naruto said. “But I always wonder if I should stay close to you instead. And then there are things I don’t understand, like when your mood shifts and I don’t know if you’re pissed at me or if it doesn’t have anything to do with me.”

“I’m sorry that I have put you through that,” Sasuke said softly.

“I don’t mind it,” Naruto hurried to say. “I just wish there could have been some sign you could give me. To let me know if you need me or not, or to let me know when something I did was the issue, or if you just was triggered by something.”

“Have you been reading up on this?”   


“Um, yeah… Just whatever the internet could provide me with, so I’m not really sure if it’s relevant, but I try to understand…”   


Sasuke placed one hand on Naruto’s cheek, carefully so that he didn’t accidentally poke his eye in the darkness.“Thanks for bringing this up,” he said, and kissed Naruto softly on the lips. “I’ll try to get better at communicating. I know it’s important, especially if we’re gonna raise a child.” His voice got softer as he said that. “I’m not saying that I want to tell you about my past because I feel pushed to do it. I really do want to tell you, and I’m ready to do it now.”

“Oh…” Naruto was taken aback. “Just… Right now?”   


“Yeah. If that’s okay with you?”

Naruto felt his heart jolt up in his throat. He knew how much it took for Sasuke to talk about it, and it meant a lot that he was willing to do it.

“Yeah,” he blurted. “Yes, that’s very okay.”

“It’s good for me to practice talking about it…” Sasuke said quietly, almost like he was talking to himself. “To make it less threatening.”

They rested against the pillows, their faces mere inches apart.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to speak. The seconds ticked past and turned into minutes. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had fallen asleep, but when he reached out and took his hand, Sasuke squeezed back to show that he was still awake.

Then he started talking.

“It happened seven years ago. I was in Japan for the summer… I was going to law school here, since I wanted to get away from my parents and their plans for an arranged marriage.

They allowed me to leave Japan because I would be living with my uncle and his husband. The family didn’t know about the husband, by the way. They thought they were just roommates. That’s why he didn’t accompany my uncle the few times he went back to Japan.

I knew my parents expected me to come crawling back to them once I realized what a huge mistake I’d made leaving Japan. I swore I never would, but I had to come back at least once a year, or they’d cut my allowance. As I had suspected, they tried to set me up with the daughter of one of the oldest and richest families in Japan. It would benefit my father's business. I didn’t want it, and I told my father as much. He threatened to forbid me from leaving Japan if I didn’t do as he said. I was nineteen, soon twenty at the time. My uncle, who had come with me to visit the family, tried to talk to my dad too, but of course he wouldn’t listen. He just got angrier when others butted in. We had a family dinner that night.”

Sasuke paused. For a long moment he didn’t say anything. Then he took a deep breath, and continued.

“The whole clan was assembled. Aunts, uncles, cousins… It was a… it was my birthday…actually…” his voice disappeared in a whisper, but he hurriedly caught himself.

“Everyone was spending the night at my parent’s mansion, and… I woke up in the middle of the night but couldn’t tell what had woken me. I was wide-awake and I couldn’t fall back asleep. So I went for a walk… I suppose I was going to the kitchen or the bathroom, but I’m not sure… I don’t remember. I walked down the hallway, past the guest bedrooms, and… something seemed off. I’m not sure exactly what. But then I saw something dark smeared on the floor. I… I knew I should have ran at that point, but I couldn’t believe… I thought maybe someone needed help. I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I followed the dark smears to the open door of my parent’s bedroom. It was so quiet inside. One part of me was sure they were just quietly asleep in there. I think I really hoped they would be.”

Sasuke paused for a long moment. Naruto squeezed his hand to show that he was there for him, although a pretty big part of him wanted Sasuke to stop talking. It was like watching a car accident in slow motion. He could see it start to happen. He could sense that something was wrong. But he was powerless to stop it. It had already happened, anyway.

“They were lying in a heap on the floor,” Sasuke said, his voice strangely flat. “My parents… I just stood there like a stupid sheep. I just stood there… and then  _ he _ walked out of the shadows. He was holding my dad’s old katana. The one we were never allowed to touch.

At the time, I… I didn’t understand. I couldn’t understand why my brother was standing there with a sword in his hand.”

Naruto held down a small gasp. His brother…?

“Itachi didn’t even try to kill me,” Sasuke continued, “but I wish he had. I thought he would. He stood over me… I… I must have fallen to the floor, I don’t know… I just remember that he stood over me…”

Sasuke took a deep breath and got quiet for a moment as he tried to calm himself.

“I’ve gone to therapy for years, but that memory still haunts me. The way he looked at me… It was… If he’d looked crazy or angry I think I could have stood it, but he looked content, almost peaceful. It was like he thought he’d done the right thing. And that is just… What kind of insane mind thinks that way? I thought I knew him. We used to be very close. He always seemed so balanced and reasonable… But then he did what he did, and I knew that I had never known him at all. And that’s the most terrifying thing of it all.”

Sasuke rubbed his face with both hands.

“He stood over me,” he murmured, and Naruto got the feeling that he was back there again, reliving that day. “He smiled and said… He said, ‘I’ll always love you.’ And then he slit his own throat.” 


	3. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by heartsns ^^

“I was drenched in Itachi’s blood when the police found me,” Sasuke whispered.

Now that he’d first started talking, he found that it was difficult to stop. Everything wanted out of him, every thought and every feeling that had been stuck inside him since that day. Naruto listened to every word he said.

They were curled up close together in the darkness, Sasuke with his head on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto held him and listened quietly but attentively. Sometimes he would press his lips to Sasuke’s hair and hold Sasuke even closer.

Sasuke continued talking. “I’m not sure how I managed it, but I went back to live with my uncle’s husband, who gladly took me in, and I finished my education. I left my father’s company in shambles. I didn’t want anything to do with it. All of the people who had used to run it, were dead. There was no way I could have saved it, even if I had wanted to.”

He got quiet for a long while. Naruto didn’t say a word, just waited patiently for Sasuke to continue.

“They said that Itachi went insane because of the death of his soulmate,” Sasuke said. “He had a soulbond with our cousin, Shisui, but they were forbidden from bonding properly because our family had other plans for them. Our family was old-fashioned and of the opinion that a bond could safely be cut if it still hadn’t been consummated. 

Itachi and Shisui ran away, but they were chased down. During the chase, Shisui fell down into a river and drowned. Itachi was never the same again. He acted normal. He answered when he was talked to, and smiled when expected to, but I could see that something was different. His eyes were empty. Only when he looked at me did some semblance of life return to them, but even I got the feeling that there was a hollow darkness behind it.”

Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto, breathing in his scent. He felt so lucky to have met him. To be allowed to be with him. He wondered if his parents would have allowed it, if they had been alive. Another moment of silence stretched between them.

“I’m sorry that had to happen to you,” Naruto said. HIs voice shook slightly.

Sasuke knew that this would happen. Naruto felt too much. He couldn’t bear that something like that had to happen to someone.

“It’s in the past now,” Sasuke said, and wished that his subconscious mind could agree with that. It didn’t. Not yet. “This… telling you… It was a step forward. I feel a bit better now. Thank you.”

Naruto just pressed his face against Sasuke’s hair and clutched him tighter, as though he hoped that holding Sasuke tight enough would save him from his past. Now that he’d used so much energy on going back into his horrible past, Sasuke was feeling sleepy. His eyes drooped. But as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard Naruto say,

“Let’s do it.”

“Mm… What?” Sasuke murmured.

“Let’s have a baby. Right now. Or, well… at my next heat.”

Sasuke could barely make his sleepy brain function. He smiled softly. “Really?”

Naruto nodded; Sasuke felt his chin bob against the top of his head. “Yeah. What you told me… It put things into perspective. Why wait with such important things when we never know what the next day will bring?”

Sasuke felt tears well up. He blinked to keep them at bay. “I hope you’re not saying yes because you pity me,” he said.

Naruto shook his head. “No. I really want to. I thought I wanted to before too, but now I know for certain. You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and you’re the one I want to have a child together with. We might as well do it now instead of waiting.”

Sasuke kissed the base of Naruto’s throat. Not long after, he was fast asleep, and for the first time in seven years, he fell asleep with ease.

 

\-----

 

For the first time in his life, Naruto was looking forward to his heat. He could tell that Sasuke was waiting for it too, because when they neared the three-month mark since the last heat, he would look expectantly at Naruto every morning and ask how he was feeling.

Four months passed, and nothing happened. Then five months.

Naruto usually came home from work a little earlier than Sasuke, who more often than not worked overtime. Sasuke always looked exhausted when he came back from work, but that was usually because he slept little and badly.

Sometimes Naruto wondered if it was such a good idea to bring a baby into their lives when Sasuke already was this sleep deprived. On the other hand, if he was awake half the night anyway, he might as well look after the baby.

The baby… It was strange thinking that soon they could actually be parents.

It made him await his heat even more eagerly.

 

\------

 

At one point, Sasuke stopped asking Naruto how he was feeling every morning. He knew he would sense it the moment it happened. Naruto’s scent always changed when his heat set in, subtly at first, but Sasuke was so tuned in on his scent that he could feel it immediately.

He always sniffed the air expectantly the moment he came home in the afternoon, but every day he was disappointed at finding the same, familiar scent of their home, and not a trace of Naruto’s enticing heat-scent.

After a while he stopped expecting anything to be out of the ordinary. He was always tired after coming home from work, so he usually took a small nap before starting on dinner. Sometimes Naruto would have started dinner already before he came home, but more often than not he waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke was equally relieved and disgruntled by that. On one hand, he could have come home to a finished meal every day. On the other hand, he would be eating instant ramen or burned rice five days a week, because Naruto really couldn’t cook.

Today Sasuke had been kept at the office even longer than normal. The house was shrouded in darkness when he came home. Naruto must have gone to bed, though it was a bit early. It wasn’t even past eight yet.

Sasuke took off his shoes and his jacket. What he needed right now was a long, hot shower.

He didn’t notice the change in the familiar home-scent before he walked down the hallway. He stopped dead in front of his and Naruto’s bedroom. If the scent hadn’t tipped him off already, the sight that met him certainly did.

Naruto was leaning casually against the doorway, looking at Sasuke from underneath half-lowered eyelids. He was completely naked, his golden skin only dimly illuminated by the light from the bedside lamp. There was a shadow of a smile on his soft lips and his eyes, pooled in shadow, were so dark they almost seemed black.

“Hi babe,” he said. “I was waiting for you. Are you hungry?”

With the way his voice had grown deep and sultry, the casual question sounded very suggestive. 

Sasuke dropped his briefcase and phone so they fell clattering to the floor. He didn’t even notice. Naruto’s question had flown right past him. He felt the scent fill him from his nose to his stomach, igniting his whole body, and it was a relief to know that he didn’t have to hold back as he’d had to do during all of Naruto’s other heats.

He was next to Naruto in two strides, scooping him into his arms and carrying him off to the bed between one breath and the next.Naruto gasped as he landed on the bed, or rather, he nearly moaned.Sasuke couldn’t open his pants fast enough. 

All thoughts about dinner, exhaustion and showering had been forgotten. He’d grown rock hard in a shorter amount of time than he’d thought possible.

Naruto was trying to help Sasuke with his clothes, but he only succeeded in complicating things. Sasuke shoved his hands away with a sound low in his throat that strongly resembled a growl. Naruto, who now was just as deep into instinctual behavior as Sasuke was, whimpered in distress and anticipation as he watched Sasuke pull his cock out of his pants. Naruto grabbed his knees and kept his legs parted for Sasuke, who was over him and inside him in one single motion.

Naruto latched onto Sasuke’s throat immediately, biting almost hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke gasped at the shock of sensations. Then he started thrusting. Desperate relief filled him at just the feeling of being inside Naruto. He felt Naruto fluidly adjust to him and eagerly accept him, and he knew that he could give him all that he had.

Naruto was still holding his legs parted. His head was tilted backwards and his lips were parted. He moaned and whimpered, the muscles in his neck straining as his back arched, shoving him closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned. He fisted the sheets on each side of Naruto’s head, increasing the power and depth of each thrust until Naruto was moaning almost constantly, his whole body straining, and then he came with a garbled moan, his pussy fluttering and clenching around Sasuke, as though it was hoping to milk him of every last drop he had.

He knotted then.

He shoved his cock deep inside of Naruto, groaning gutturally at the feeling of Naruto’s pussy massaging him in orgasmic spasms. Although the need to pull out and shove in again was overwhelming, he kept still as his knot formed, sealing them together. Only once it had settled could he relax a little.

Naruto was making soft, blissed out sounds and undulated his body slightly to test their connection. When he ascertained that they were properly bound together, he stared wriggling around, trying to topple Sasuke so that he could get on top of him. Sasuke resisted a bit, but eventually he gave in. The sensations that his sensitive knot and Naruto’s softly pulsating inner walls were wreaking on him were slowly overwhelming him. Naruto got on top of him and bounced lightly, careful not to injury either of them, until Sasuke tensed like a coiled spring and pulled Naruto closer, rolling his hips up as he came inside him. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke’s cock twitch and spill, the knot sealing the cum inside of him.

Sasuke rolled them onto their sides. They lay facing each other, tied together so tightly that one couldn’t move without the other following.

They lay there panting for a while, until they cooled down.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s scent glands and hummed contently.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s thigh and pulled him even closer. He placed one arm underneath Naruto’s head and prepared to wait the time it took for his knot to go down.

 

\------

 

Sasuke must have fallen asleep, because suddenly he opened his eyes and found that he was alone in the bed. Naruto had tucked him in so that he wouldn’t get cold. Naruto’s wonderful heat scent was filling the whole room and clinging to the sheets and the pillows. Sasuke felt his body react and allowed it to. He undressed and stretched, working out the kinks in his body. He could really use that shower now. But Naruto’s presence was even more tempting, so he went looking for him.

It was easy to find him. He was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. He had already opened a cup of yoghurt and had eaten half of it before continuing onwards to an apple, which he’d only taken one bite out of, and now he was gulping down some milk straight from the bottle.

Sasuke crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Naruto spun around. One drop of milk dribbled down his chin. The sight sent an unexpected jolt through Sasuke and straight to his dick. Naruto smirked. He put the bottle of milk down without putting the cap on, and it was a testament to how affected by Naruto he was that Sasuke barely registered that.

Instead he strode straight over to Naruto, who had come forward to meet him, and kissed him hungrily. He lapped up the drop of milk and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto groaned and pressed his warm, naked body against Sasuke’s.  

Sasuke pulled him close and ran his hands down his body, cupping his ass. In turn, Naruto arched closer and rubbed his dick against Sasuke’s stomach. Sasuke’s fingers slipped down along Naruto’s ass, past his ass cheeks and brushed his pussy with the tips of his fingers. He groaned when he felt how wet Naruto was. He pushed two fingers into him, as deep as he could from their position. He pushed the palm of his hand against Naruto’s ass, making him arch his back and roll his hips so that he had to stand on tiptoes in order to take in as much of Sasuke’s fingers as he could.

Naruto tugged on Sasuke’s bottom lip, and keened from somewhere deep in his throat. Sasuke didn’t have the strength to draw this out for even a second longer. He grabbed Naruto’s waist and turned him sharply around before walking him the few steps over to the kitchen table and bending him over it.

He was inside him in the blink of an eye.

Naruto keened softly and rolled his hips so that Sasuke sank deeply into him. Then he moaned.

Sasuke bent over him and nipped his way up the back of his neck until he could bury his nose into his soft hair. He inhaled Naruto’s intoxicating scent and thrust into him again, pushing a guttural groan from Naruto’s lips.

Naruto’s sounds drove him wild. He fucked him with ruthless precision, holding his shoulders down to keep him in the ideal position, and Naruto eagerly jutted his hips out to meet him.

Sasuke thrusted deep as he felt his knot form, and fought to keep Naruto still. He bit the back of his neck a little harder than before, and Naruto calmed down. Even though his teeth didn’t touch Naruto’s scent glands, the back of the neck was a weak area, and biting down was an instinctive message to calm down.

Naruto groaned so deeply it sounded like a growl as Sasuke knotted him. Sasuke let go of Naruto’s neck as soon as they were safely connected, and Naruto remained calm. The pain-tinged pleasure brought on by the sensitivity of his knot receded after the first few seconds, and Sasuke found he was unable to keep from moving. He rolled his hips in short thrusts, and palmed Naruto’s dick as he did it. 

He needed to get them off fast; he couldn’t wait any longer. Naruto’s breath stuttered, broken up with small groans, as Sasuke laid into him more fiercely, getting him off in an eyes-rolled-back, slack-jawed orgasm right there at the table. Sasuke followed quickly, coming inside of Naruto with a deep moan of relief.

He moved choppily until he was spent, feeling Naruto’s slick pool around his cock, making the slide more comfortable for his sensitive flesh.

They were both breathing heavily. Sasuke felt Naruto’s back pressed tight against his heaving chest. He was sure he could feel his heart gallop in time with his own. He nuzzled the back of Naruto’s neck, and kissed the welts left after his teeth.

Naruto moaned softly.

After another minute of being held in that awkward position, Naruto spoke up. “If you’re gonna knot me from behind, at least find a softer place to do it.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Sorry,” he murmured against Naruto’s neck.

Naruto rose to his elbows. “You take your time coming down too, so I guess we’re stuck here for a while.” He pouted. “I didn’t really get to finish eating.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s waist and pulled him up standing. Naruto winced a bit as they adjusted to the new position. His breathing hitched as gravity did its job and everything weighted down heavily against his g-spot. He moaned softly and fidgeted helplessly.

“C’mere,” Sasuke murmured and somehow managed to guide them both down on the floor without anything getting uncomfortably pulled. He fetched a pillow from one of the chairs since the floor was cold.

Naruto sighed as he settled in Sasuke’s lap. He started rocking his hips slowly, seemingly on instinct.

Sasuke got affected too. He could come multiple times like this, which was why alpha-omega pairing were almost certain to get pregnant on the first try. They were practically designed for instant conception. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hips and ground him down hard. Naruto moaned, half from surprise and half from pleasure. 

He turned and tried to kiss Sasuke over his shoulder. “I wish I could see your face,” he murmured.

Sasuke thrust up into him, drawing from him that breathy, surprised moan that he loved so much.

Naruto leaned his head back against Sasuke’s shoulder, and allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure as he rode Sasuke to another orgasm.

It would be far from their last one that night.

 

\------

 

By morning, they were both exhausted. They slept for almost twelve hours straight, and when they woke up again they barely managed to get some food down before they were unable to keep their hands off each other any longer.

They managed to get back to the bed this time.

Sasuke lavished Naruto with attention, kissing every inch of his skin, from his neck to his inner thigh. He got him worked up until he was dripping wet, and only then, when Naruto was just a blubbering mess, did he sink into him till he was buried all the way inside of him, Naruto’s pussy clenching around the base of his cock.

He knotted him and came inside of him, again and again, until they were so spent that they could barely move an inch. By the time they had rested enough to think coherently again, they realized that they were both filthy with various fluids, and that their sheets weren’t in a much better condition. They took a shower, which turned into a desperate quickie on top of the sinks. Sasuke wrapped a towel around them both after he had knotted Naruto, and carried him off to the bed where they snuggled under the sheets, and cuddled in between frenzied fucking.

“Who needs to go to the gym?” Naruto nearly slurred from underneath a sheet as Sasuke’s knot slowly went down and they came to themselves again. “We can just have marathon sex every week.”

Sasuke groaned.

“You’re right,” Naruto said. “We wouldn’t be able to recover. Every other week, then.”

Sasuke just hm-ed. He was so perfectly satisfied and gloriously fucked out that nothing else mattered to him at the moment but Naruto’s warm body next to him. He gently pulled him closer, even though his poor arms protested the effort, and pressed his nose against Naruto’s neck. He breathed in and sighed contently.

Naruto played with Sasuke’s hair. “We didn’t get to change the bed sheets,” he said.

Aw, fuck…

“We’ll do it later,” Sasuke murmured. He was about to fall asleep, and soon after he did, Naruto safely tucked into his arms.

 

\------

 

They slept until evening. When they woke up again, they both felt calmer. Sasuke fucked Naruto slowly, gently, taking his time pushing him over the edge. He sustained his longest knot until then, almost an hour. He’d heard about alpha’s that bragged about holding a knot for two hours, or even three, but he wasn’t sure if he believed that. It was just uncomfortable in the long run anyway.

They were both completely drained after that hour, and slept again for a while. Sasuke woke up at dawn. His whole body ached, but in a satisfying way. Naruto really was right. This made for a much better workout than a week in a gym.

They were lying close together, Sasuke spooning Naruto. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s scent get less potent and he knew that it was over. His body was grateful, but his mind was a bit disappointed. It had only been the two of them for almost three days now. It had been wonderful, but soon they had to reenter the real world.

Sasuke placed his hand flat on Naruto’s stomach and imagined he could feel the life start to bloom inside him. He kissed the back of Naruto’s neck. They really had something to look forward to.

 

\------

 

Naruto bought a dozen pregnancy tests and started checking almost the day after his heat had passed.

“You know you won’t be able to tell so soon,” Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at the white stick. “A friend of mine swore that the pregnancy test showed that she was pregnant the day after.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “It must have been malfunctioning.”

He emptied his cup of coffee and tugged Naruto into a sideways hug. He kissed his cheek. “We’ve better get to work.”

Naruto sighed and threw the stick in the trash. “Negative,” he muttered.

“What did you expect? Wait for at least a week, that way you won’t get let down unnecessarily.” He kissed Naruto’s forehead.

“You’re right,” Naruto bit out, as though he hated to admit it. “I’ll wait.”

 

\------

 

Barely a week had passed when Naruto eagerly tried again. He did it first thing in the morning, and stared expectantly at the white stick while Sasuke took a shower. Barely a minute later Sasuke heard a loud whoop of joy, and then Naruto burst into the shower still in his t-shirt and pajama pants.

“Positive!” He shouted while brandishing the white stick. “It’s positive!”

Sasuke laughed and hugged Naruto. Fuck… They were really doing this. It was crazy and wonderful at the same time. He held Naruto tight, even though that meant the water still cascading over them soaked him through.

Naruto just laughed and hugged Sasuke just as tight. “How are you feeling, daddy?”

Sasuke snorted, but it was half in amazement. “Not like a dad. Not yet.”

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s jaw. “Me neither.” He kissed Sasuke’s cheek. “But we’ll get there.”

 

\------

 

_ Eight months later _

Naruto groaned and lifted his sore feet up onto the couch. He tried to find a position that was comfortable for his heavy, achy body, but that was easier said than done. No matter what position he assumed, there was always one part of him that still ached. Yet, it was wonderful just to be able to sit down.

He had gotten a leave from work since it was difficult to be any use as a carpenter when one was pregnant in the third trimester. But since he was an energetic person, the idleness was threatening to drive him crazy. More often than not, he’d move around until he was so tired he was basically crawling towards the nearest soft surface to lie down.

Sasuke had given up trying to look after him. He just ended up being in the way anyway, and Naruto knew perfectly well what his body was capable of. He might be tired, but he was tired in a good way. Resting felt so much better when he felt that he had a good reason to rest. 

Sasuke brought him a cup of tea and a sandwich.

“Thanks,” Naruto said with a tired grin.

Sasuke sat down next to him and placed one hand on Naruto’s bulging stomach. He rubbed gently, checking for any movement.

Naruto lifted one foot and nudged Sasuke with his knee.

“Hey… Can you give me a massage?”

Sasuke scooted backwards and placed Naruto’s feet in his lap. He kneaded the soles of his 

feet, and Naruto moaned. Sasuke gave the best massages.

Everything was set for their baby’s arrival.It was a baby girl, which both delighted them and made them a bit nervous.

“We’re gonna raise a girl,” Naruto had said when they found out. “How are we gonna do that? How are we gonna be good role models for her?” He had looked slightly panicked.

“I’m sure we’ll do no worse than we would with a boy,” Sasuke had said.

“But she needs a good female role model!”

“I’m sure Sakura and Karin will make great role models for her.”

Sakura was one of Naruto’s closest friends, and Sasuke had known Karin since law school. She had been one of three supportive friends that had helped Sasuke through a very tough period in his life.

Naruto had smiled, appeased at last. “You’re right. They will.”

Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto’s calves, and elicited a delighted groan from him.

“Thanks a bunch, babe,” Naruto said. “I really needed that.”

He cradled his stomach.

“She’s kicking,” he said. Then he frowned as the baby delivered an especially hard kick. “She’s just as eager to get out as I am to see her.”

Sasuke flattened his hands over Naruto’s stomach to feel the impatient kicks aimed up against Naruto’s ribs.He kissed the top of Naruto’s stomach, right over the naval.

“Soon,” he said. “Soon we’ll get to meet her.”

 

\-----

 

Nanami was born on a Sunday, just as the sun peeked over the horizon to greet the new day. Naruto was in labor unusually long for an omega. Normally there were few complications with omega births. No one knew exactly why, but seeing as they were even more finely tuned in on the task of giving birth than beta’s, their bodies simply squeezed out babies with ease.

Naruto didn’t have any complications, thankfully, but at nine hours he had still been in labor for longer than the average omega. 

“Congratulations,” the nurse said as she placed the red, wriggling baby in Naruto’s tired arms. “A healthy alpha girl.”

Nanami didn’t cry much, but she fussed and grimaced, and her limbs twitched and jolted.

Her parents were both enthralled with her the moment they laid eyes on her. They couldn’t take their eyes from her, but watched every minute movement she made with an interest that was unmatched by anything they’d experienced before.

The whining little baby bundle had downy, blonde hair lying in wet tufts around her head, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

“She’s yours alright,” Sasuke said with affection. He poked her little hand, and it clenched spastically. Her eyes opened then, and she blinked blearily at this bright world full of strong impressions. Her eyes were dark as the quiet sea at midnight, and their shape resembled Sasuke’s.

“She’s beautiful,” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto couldn’t agree more.

 

\-----

 

_ 16 months later _

“Oh no, there she goes again,” Naruto said. He was about to get up to chase after Nanami who was running in delight across the park lawn towards a passing dog.

“I’ll get her,” Sakura said and lurched to her feet. She was closer and quickly caught the escapee. She hoisted Nanami up under her arm fireman style.

Nanami laughed in delight.

Naruto chuckled. “I swear, she’s doing it just to make us catch her.”

Sasuke was watching his laughing daughter with a fond smile on his face. Naruto wondered if he was aware of how absolutely beautiful he looked when his gaze went all soft like that.

Sakura was now running in circles around them, holding Nanami up like a plane and imitating engine noises.

Naruto took a deep breath. This was the first comparatively quiet moment he’d gotten together with Sasuke the whole day. He had to seize his chance and just say it.

“By the way,” Naruto said with forced calm. “I’m pregnant again.”

Sasuke stared at him. “What?”

“I said-”

“Never mind, I got it. I was just surprised… When…?”

“Um… You know that time when we slipped up a bit at my last heat? I was certain my heat was over, and you didn’t even knot me so I didn’t think much about it.”

Sasuke stared out across the park as he thought back.

“That’s at least two months ago.”

“Ah, yeah… It took a while before I suspected it. I thought it was strange that I felt so bloated and tired, but I didn’t think much about it until I started getting a weird craving for pickles.”

“Huh…” Sasuke said. “I was wondering where that glass of pickles went.”

“I checked it today,” Naruto said. He swallowed his nervousness and grinned brightly. “But Nanami will probably be happy about a sibling, right?”

Slowly, Sasuke’s whole face lit up with a smile. “We’re having another baby?”

Naruto’s grin softened a bit at the edges. “Seems that way.” He was so grateful Sasuke was taking it well. He hadn’t been entirely sure how he’d react since he had gotten little sleep lately. Sasuke woke up from the slightest little whimper while Naruto slept like a stone. But apparently the prospect of even more sleepless nights didn’t bother him much, because he looked at Naruto as though he’d summoned the sun.

Naruto released the terse breath he’d been holding. “If I had known you’d be this happy, I could have saved myself a lot of anxiety.”

“Why didn’t you think I’d be happy?” Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged. “We haven’t even talked about another kid, so I didn’t know what you’d think about it. And I know that you’ve been tired a lot, so…”

“I don’t mind the lack of sleep,” Sasuke said. “I’m used to worse. It’s actually a nice kind of tiredness. The kind where I know that once I lie down, I’ll fall asleep in seconds because my whole body is so exhausted. And the sleep that I am getting is really good.”

“I’ve noticed that,” Naruto said. “When you’re first sleeping, you sleep so heavily. No nightmares for a while?”

Sasuke shook his head. “No.” He smiled again. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”

Naruto leant over and kissed him gently.

“Papa!” An excited little girls’ voice exclaimed. “Papa, dada!”

Nanami launched herself at them, eager to join her affectionate parents.

“Hey you little rascal you,” Naruto laughed, and lifted her up.

Nanami screeched in delighted excitement. Naruto cradled her to his chest and peppered her blonde little head with kisses. This elicited even more squeals.

“Are you getting hungry, guys?” Naruto asked.

Sakura fetched their picnic basket and placed it in the middle of the blanket that they’d been lounging on.

“’nana,” Nanami said excitedly, reaching for the basket. “’nana!”

“Do you want a banana?” Sakura said, and started unpacking the basket.

Sasuke helped her. He took one banana and handed it to Naruto, who broke off little pieces before handing them to Nanami.

After they had eaten, Sakura had to leave to get ready for dinner with the in-laws, but Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the park for a little bit longer. Nanami had fallen asleep in Sasuke’s lap. He looked content as he petted her golden curls gently.

“We should go home soon,” Naruto murmured. He was resting his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “We need to get started on dinner.”

“I know,” Sasuke said. He looked upwards at the pink clouds flocking around the sun. The afternoon light was warm and subdued. The weather was wonderful, and going home wasn’t yet  tempting.

“We can wait for a little bit longer, though,” Naruto said.

He snuggled closer to Sasuke and entwined their fingers over Nanami’s soft tummy. Sasuke brought his other arm around Naruto’s waist, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into his hip.

Naruto had never been happier than in just that moment, cuddling up in the sun with his little family. When his eyes met Sasuke’s he could see the very same feeling mirrored in them, and that was when he knew for certain that they would be all right.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
